A great many people enjoy collecting various items and objects. Such collectibles are not only limited to stamps and coins but also include other items, such as toys, die-cast metal cars, action figures, trading cards, or comic books. These items provide a sense of nostalgia for many people. To many others, these collectibles represent an investment as those that are in pristine condition and still in their retail packaging command the highest dollar. Accordingly, there is a strong desire to protect the value of such collectibles. However, this desire to protect is often offset by the need to view and enjoy the item.
Various picture frames, poster frames, shadow boxes, or similar multi-purpose cases exist for many different types of items. Typically these frames provide a structural frame and a flat transparent viewing window on only a front side. These features are well suited for flat or substantially flat items or collectibles, particularly those where only a front side of the item is ever displayed. However, many toys or other collectibles have various thicknesses and come in plastic and cardboard packaging, such as blister packaging, where frames or shadow boxes do not provide a suitable display. Additionally, many of these collectible items have images and information printed on the back side of the packaging which the owner may want to displayed as much as the front side. Those cases available to display these types of collectibles typically require the owner to use an adhesive or otherwise damage the packaging in order to position and retain the item in an upright position for display.